The Demigods Move to Amity
by Pink Addict
Summary: As an experiment, the demigods of Camp Half Blood have been assigned host families all over the US. But when Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are assigned to the most haunted city in the US, Amity Park, they meet teen superhero Danny Phantom. Will secrets be revealed? Phantom Planet never happened and only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz know Danny's secret. Rated k because of slight Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided to write a Danny Phantom Percy Jackson crossover. This story has slight hints of the whole Gaea uprising thing but for the most part that isn't what the whole story is about. No more spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ.**

**Percy's POV:**

I took a sharp intake of air, enjoying the crisp summer-almost-fall day. Today was the last day of camp and all of the campers would soon be returning to their families until next summer. I was sort of dreading the first day at Goode High School this year for reasons that would take too long to list. Before I could so much as start packing, a horn blew. That was the signature call of a camp meeting (**I don't know XD**). Puzzled, I wondered off towards the big house were a curious mob of campers were awaiting Chiron's words.

"Campers," his booming voice quieted the muttering teens. "I have been informed by Zeus himself that we will be trying a new experiment. In order to protect mortals and understand them better the gods have decided to send you to live undercover among them until next summer." Grumbles of shock and protest made it's way through the mob. _Well at least I don't have to worry about Goode this year,_ I thought. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mess of blonde hair. _Annabeth._ She was waving at me to come stand by her. A slight blush rose into my cheeks.

Since I was 11 I had had a big crush on her but over the last month, I had fallen for her. Hard. We were now boyfriend and girlfriend. I shyly made my way over to her and our hands intertwined.

Chiron's voice snapped me back to reality. "We have already notified your parents and they all said that they will miss you very much. You will all be assigned a city and host family to live with for the next year." he pulled out a clipboard. "Here are your assignments…" he started to go down the list. I anxiously listened for my name and Annabeth's, hoping that we'd at least be close. I was _not_ about to be separated from my new girlfriend/long time partner.

"Clarisse, you will be living in Indianapolis, Indiana with the Gonzales family. Percy, you are assigned to Amity Park, Illinois and will be living with the Fenton family. Nico, you will also be living in Amity Park but with the Foley family." _Oh great,_ I thought. Nico and I had–for the most part-had gotten along okay, but we still had their differences. I awaited nervously for Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth, you will be living in Amity Park with the Manson family." I looked at Annabeth excitedly. She beamed at me with equal excitement. _We were in the same city!_

"And Connor and Travis, you two will be living in New York, New York with the Burns family. All right everyone that's all. Now lets get packed and out of here. I'd hate to have to send a note to your new families saying that you got eaten by harpies at a strawberry farm." he said sarcastically. A couple of campers giggled before realizing that he was serious and hurried off. I turned to Annabeth and said, "I was hoping that we'd be close but even better, were in the same city."

"I know!" she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Now don't tell me that I have to put up with this all year." Nico, who had silently snuck up behind us, said with mock annoyance. I turned around blushing and I could tell that she was too.

"Meet me at my cabin when your all packed. We'll get on the bus together," she said recovering quickly. We all nodded in agreement and parted ways.

**At Percy's cabin…**

As soon as I reached my cabin, I started packing various orange shirts and other various items. Having finished, I did a quick clean up of the cabin because if you left a mess, the harpies would get stuck with the job and eat you as soon as you set foot inside the boundary line the next summer. I chuckled at the thought of the harpies trying to eat someone Tyson's size. After I made my bed and was satisfied with my work, I headed to Annabeth's cabin.

Inside was Annabeth with her back to the door. I could hear the faint clicking sound of a keyboard and automatically assumed that she was on Daedalus' laptop. I decided to try and scare her, but before I could take more than one step forward a distinct "Hey seaweed brain," could be heard. I sighed in defeat and sat down next to her on the bed.

"How do you do that?" I asked with frustration leaking into my voice. She just smiled playfully in response and went back to typing. "What are you looking up?" I asked, curious.

"I'm researching Amity Park. Turns out, it has a reputation for being the most haunted place in the US." she said, turning to look at me.

I looked at her in disbelief. "That's not possible. Hades wouldn't allow it."

She just shrugged and said, "Apparently they get attacked by ghost's on a regular basis. But not the kind we know of. These kinds are made up of ectoplasm." she gave me an evil smile. "You know, your host family are ghost hunters." I did _not _see that one coming.

"Well if they get attacked on a daily basis, how is the city still standing?" Annabeth turned back to her computer and pulled up an article and started to read aloud.

"'_Teen superhero Danny Phantom has protected the town of Amity Park for two years. At first, no one knew his name and called him Inviso-bill-"_ I laughed and cut Annabeth off.

"'Inviso-bill?'" I said still laughing like an idiot. Annabeth just sat there and waited for me to finish and continued reading.

"'_-Until after the ghost boy battled the ghost king, Pariah Dark, in an epic battle was when his voice was heard and a majority of the town decided that he was not a menace, but a hero.' _Written by Harriett Chin." she finished and scrolled down to reveal an old photo of a boy, about fourteen years of age, with white messy hair, a black and white suit and boots, and abnormally toxic green _glowing_ eyes.

"The photo is two years old but the article was just written." She turned to face me and I gazed into her beautiful gray eyes.

"Do you believe it? What they say?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Well I guess we'll find out when we get there." Not long after, Nico joined up with us and we headed to the bus and found three seats. Nico was sitting on the end seat, I was by the window, and Annabeth was sandwiched between us. I looked out the window and thought about all the information I had just received.

Before any of us knew it, we had started to drive away from camp to our new lives.

**Well what did you guys think? Oh BTW Danny 16 like Percy and the gang. I just had to put Nico in this so don't be mad. I will try to update fast. Reviews are loved. No flames please!**

**~Pink Addict~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I am so overwhelmingly pleased with the responses to The Demigods move to Amity. Thank you all so much! Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ.**

**Danny's POV:**

I slowly dragged myself out of bed after only a few hours sleep. The stupid Box Ghost kept flying by my bedroom window and waking me up._ How many times can he break out of the ghost zone? _I thought. In an attempt to make myself wake up, I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. Fortunately it worked. I really didn't want to look like a zombie when our 'guest' came to stay with us for the _year._ I just hoped that he was clueless like my parents. I have a hard enough time trying to keep my secret without some new guy butting his nose in. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to be getting an exchange student from New York. I was just worried. _At least he's not staying in my room,_ I thought. Feeling rejuvenated, I slipped out of my pink and white striped pajamas and pulled on my favorite white tee shirt and blue jeans. I brushed my already messy black hair, which just resulted in making it messier. I sighed and started to make my way downstairs.

I sat down at the kitchen table and began absentmindedly eating my cereal until my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and read the caller ID. _Sam._

"Hey Sam." I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hang on a sec. I'm getting Tucker on the line," the familiar female voice of my best friend replied. There was some silence on the other end of the line before my other best friend Tucker's voice came through.

"Hi Sam. Danny on here two?" Tucker asked, as this was our normal routine. Sam would call me, then put Tucker on the line. Or she would call Tucker then put me on the line. Though she usually would call me first.

"I'm here," I replied for Sam. "So have either of you got your mystery guests yet?" I asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Have you?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. It's funny, we're all hosting exchange students from the same place."

"Maybe they know each other?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed. "I just hope mine's oblivious."

"You know you just jinxed it, dude." Tucker said. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Way to go, Fenton_. I thought.

"So what was yours named again?" Sam asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um…" I said, trying to remember. "Peter Johnson?"

Sam sighed. "You forgot didn't you?" I blushed. Sam always knew when I forgot something or I was lying.

"So, um, what was yours?" I asked her.

"I think it was Anna-something," she said.

"Nice name," Tucker sarcastically. Sam and I started laughing and Tucker joined in.

"Well I gotta go. He's gonna be here any minute. Bye guys," I said.

"Bye!" they chorused. I flipped my phone closed. After a few more minutes, my parents came downstairs and joined me at the breakfast table. You could basically feel the excitement that was coming off those two.

"Danny he's going to be here any minute. You cleaned the guest bedroom, right?" mom asked anxiously.

"Don't worry mom. I've got it all taken care of." I said casually. She sighed in relief and went back to her breakfast, even though she was too excited to eat.

**Percy's POV:**

I walked down the streets of Amity Park with Annabeth and Nico at my sides. The bus had dropped us off a few miles back and we were left to walk to our new homes. _Good thing Chiron left us directions. _

Annabeth's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Weird. All of our houses are in the same neighborhood." I looked over at the directions she had pulled up on her laptop and I realized that she was right.

"Maybe they know each other?" I suggested.

"Probably," Nico said.

"Percy your house is coming up first. Just another block." Annabeth said.

I started to walk sideways so I could face them. "You know, it'll be nice to have a normal year with normal mortal friends and- holy Hephaestus!" I exclaimed. In front of me was a large two story building in a dusty red color with a giant orange neon sign that said Fenton Works. But it wasn't the sign that had surprised me the most. It was the huge metal contraption sticking out of the roof! It seemed to be a hundred feet by a hundred feet (and I'm sure if Annabeth were to scan it with her laptop she could confirm that) and it had satellite dishes and…. were those guns?

I sighed. "Our lives will never be normal, will they?" I said. They both shook their heads no. They started to walk away.

"Good luck!" Annabeth called out.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I nervously walked up to the door and knocked. A split second later, the door was flung open to reveal… jumpsuits. A large man in a bright orange skintight jumpsuit was smiling – no beaming- like a maniac. Next to him was a smaller woman in a teal blue jumpsuit of the same style. She was smiling warmly and had brown hair that was cut into a rounded triangle style and deep indigo eyes. The man had black hair that was turning white in the back and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, um," the man boomed before leaning over to him. "What was your name again?"

"Um, Percy." I said leaning away from him.

"Percy!" he continued straitening. "I'm Jack Fenton and this is my wife-"

"-Maddie." She finished for him. A boy about my age squeezed past them and stuck out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Hi Percy. I'm Danny." He said. Compared to his parents, the boy looked normal. He had messy dark hair, blue eyes, and was (thankfully) not wearing a jumpsuit. Instead, he had on a simple white tee shirt and blue jeans. I shook his hand he smiled warmly.

They dropped hands. "I'll show you around," he said. I picked up my duffle bag (which I had set by the door) and followed him. He led me up the stairs and into a room that had sea blue walls and wood floors. A bed was against the wall in the middle of the room and a cabinet was against the wall to the right of it.

"Alright so this is your room. Mine is down the hall if you need anything." Danny said and left me standing there alone. I walked over to the bed and plopped my duffle on it. I unzipped it and started to unpack. This year was _not_ going to be normal.

**So what do you think? Reviews are loved and I will try to respond to them as best as I can. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know I don't usually update twice in one day but I'm bored and there's nothing to do. First off, I 've had a couple of people ask me this, Danny is NOT a demigod. Now that I have that out of the way, lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ.**

**Danny's POV:**

A few hours after Percy had arrived, having nothing to do, I called up Sam and Tucker. After some cell phone complications, I finally managed to get Sam on the line with Tucker and me.

"Hey guys," I said after we were all situated.

"Hey," they said unanimously.

"Your guy turn up yet?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. His name is Percy Jackson. NOT Peter Johnson." I chuckled.

"I'm glad you finally learned his name. Turns out I was close with my girls name. It's Annabeth. Just what I need, another cheery person in my house," Sam said with sarcasm in her voice.

Tucker laughed. "Yeah well my guys name is Nico. I'm pretty sure he's a Goth,"

Sam seemed to perk up at that. "Really? Cool."

I glanced over at my wall clock and saw that it was about noon. "Hey you guys want to meet up at the Nasty Burger? We can show our guests around town after."

"Sure," Sam said. "I'll bring Little Miss Perky."

"And I'll bring Nico." Tucker agreed.

"Great. See you in a few," I said and hung up. I stood and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door.

I peeked my head in the door. "Hey Perce? My friends and I were heading to the Nasty Burger and I thought you could come." Percy was standing by the dresser with a shirt in his hands. It had something written on it. _Camp Half-_ before I could finish reading, Percy quickly jammed the thing into the open drawer.

"Sure I'll come. Maybe you guys can show me around," he said.

"That was the plan," I said. "Tucker and Sam have exchange students too and we were planning on showing you guys around afterward."

Percy's face brightened. "I'm coming." he said and followed me out the door. Downstairs, after I let my parents know that we were going out, we left the house. As soon as we got out of the house, Percy asked, "Hey I've been meaning to ask you, what is that thing on top of your house?"

I blushed. "Oh that's the Ops Center. My parents built it for ghostly things that wouldn't fit in the lab." Percy looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut. When we had arrived at the Nasty Burger, I quickly found my friends seated at a table with two others whom I assumed were there exchange students. _Man, Tucker was right. That kid_ does _look like a Goth._ I walked over and introduced Percy to Tucker and Sam and they introduced me to Annabeth Chase, and Nico di. Angelo. After we got our food, I started talking to Tuck and Sam while Percy, Nico, and Annabeth started talking like they were old friends.

"Look at them," I whispered to my friends. "I think they know each other."

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Why don't we ask them?"

"Okay," Tucker said and turned to face them. "Hey do you guys know each other or something?" Percy looked at Annabeth and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Yeah," Annabeth spoke up. "Percy's my boyfriend and we've both known Nico for a while."

"Wow," Sam said, slightly taken aback. "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Well she's been my best friend since I was eleven and we got together this past year." it was Percy who spoke this time.

"Cool," I said. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way and we've eaten, how about we show you guy's around town?"

"Sounds good," Nico said. We all threw our trash away and headed for the door.

**Third Person's POV:**

**At that moment, down in Hades, Hermes was visiting his cousin.**

The room seemed to give off a certain amount of negative energy. The walls and floors were dark colors and in the fireplace blazed an ominous fire. In the center of the room stood two thrones made of bones. On the thrones sat a man and a woman. On the other side of the room, a knocking sound could be heard from the door.

"Enter," the man said. The large door opened and in walked a man dressed in a white Greek toga with sandals with wings tucked neatly away. "Hermes," the man on the throne said.

"Hello cousin." Hermes said.

"What brings you to the underworld?" the man on the throne asked.

"Zeus wanted me to inform you that the children of Camp Half-Blood have been sent to live with other mortal families this year. Your son has been sent to Amity Park.

"Ah Amity Park. The home of the ghost boy that likes to make up his own rules by being ghost and human. I'm familiar with it." he said with annoyance. "If that's all?"

"That's all." Hermes said before turning and leaving.

Hades turned his head towards the crackling fire that now displayed a picture of none other than Danny Fenton. "I will text your strengths Danny Fenton. Just hope that you make it out of this alive." he said before cackling at the now growing flames.

**Bwhahahaha! The evil cliffy! Reviews are loved. No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday I was just busy. I know. Not a very valid excuse huh? Well I hope you can forgive me. There's going to be more action in this chapter. Now lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ.**

**Percy's POV:**

"And that's the Park," Danny said. As soon as we left the Nasty Burger, Danny and his friends started giving us the grand tour of the town.

I laughed. "So it's Amity Parks park?" Everybody laughed at my dumb joke.

"Yeah," Tucker said.

Suddenly, a blue wisp of smoke escaped Danny's mouth. His friends tensed, as if this were some kind of warning. I only had to look at my friends to see that they noticed that something was wrong too.

"Hello ghost child." A strange voice from behind us said. We all turned and saw what look liked a floating cyborg. Judging by the look on Nico's face, this was probably what the town thought was a ghost. And they call me clueless.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you want Skulker? I'm busy."

Nico looked at him curiously. "You know his name? And why'd he call you 'ghost child?'"

Danny winced. "Uh…"

"Uh, he comes by here a lot! And Danny is the son of ghost hunters 'ghost child' works I guess." Sam said almost too quickly. I could tell that she was covering for him. We all turned back to 'Skulker.' I started to slowly bring my hand to my pocket. _No,_ Annabeth mouthed.

"Aw I see you've made some more powerful friends. What, humans not good enough for you anymore?"

**Danny's POV:**

"What, humans not good enough for you anymore?" _Man. Ghost child? Not good enough for humans? He was just trying to expose me today._ Then a thought came to mind. _Powerful friends?_ I looked over at Percy, Annabeth, and Nico and I saw that they had heard what he had said and their faces said it all. They knew what he was talking about. And they call me clueless. _Okay, so I'm not the only one with a secret here._ Skulker seemed to take that moment of confusion as a signal to attack. A green ecto-beam of one of Skulker's guns hit me square in the chest.

"Danny!" Sam called out. I was plastered against a tree and was forced to watch the scene in front of me. Quick as lighting, the 'exchange students' were holding- whoa. Were those swords? And a dagger? Seeming, as they were ready to sacrifice their secret, I decided to too. Hey, I just said tu-tu!

"I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled above the noise. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all snapped their heads in my direction. I let the familiar white, blue rings travel up and down my body. My white tee shirt was replaced with the upper half of a jumpsuit with white gloves and a DP logo where the red oval was, my jeans were replaced with the pants of my suit, and white boots replaced my red sneakers. But the biggest change had to be my hair and eyes. My jet-black hair was replaced with snow-white hair, and my eyes glowed a vibrant green. In all honesty their faces were hysterical. I would've laughed if it had not been for the seriousness of the situation. I went intangible and slipped easily through the tree. As soon as I was around the tree, I sent an ecto-blast strait at Skulker. He easily dodged. It was on.

**Percy's POV:**

_Whoa. Danny is ghost?_

Danny _Fenton._ Danny _Phantom._ I guess I am clueless. It was staring me in the face with glowing green eyes! Danny's green beam snapped me back to reality. It was on. Annabeth, Nico, and I charged at the cyborg-ghost and started slashing at it with our weapons. I finally got in close enough to scrape him with my sword but it just went right through him. I looked over at my friends' shocked faces and I knew that we had had the same thought. _Celestial Bronze can't hurt them._ I looked at Nico's Stygan Iron sword. _But maybe his can… _Nico seemed to have the same thought and he tried to get in close. Danny and Skulker seemed to be making more progress in this fight then we were.

"Nice necklace metal head!" Danny called out cockily. By the look on Skulker's face, I could tell that he had gotten used to his banter.

It looked like only Danny's ghost attacks were the only things that were weakening him. Even though and hour ago I didn't even think that this could even be a ghost let alone it has special _powers. Pull it together Perce._ I thought. _You're a Demigiod and you've seen way stranger things than a different kind of ghost. Like Grover in a wedding dress. _I glanced around, looking for something that might help. My eyes set on a water fountain. I suddenly had an idea. I quickly ran out of the battle fray to the fountain behind Danny.

**Danny's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. The guy with a _sword_ is running away. A green ecto blast whizzed by my ear. _I just need to weaken him a little more. Then I'll use the thermos. _I took a glance over at Percy and his determined face. Wait wait. _Determined?_ I knew that look anywhere. He wasn't running away. He had a plan! He outstretched his hand with a look of concentration. _What was he dong? Using the force?_ A rumbling sound behind me caused Skulker and I to stop fighting and look. I turned and stepped aside when I saw a shaking…water fountain? I took a look at Percy and saw a pleased but concentrating face. _Was he controlling the water?!_ A moment later the water fountain exploded and a thrust of water hit Skulker full force in the face. _Perfect,_ I thought as I pulled out the thermos and sucked in a complaining Skulker. I took a look at Percy and floated back down to the ground and changed back to Fenton.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Heh. Looks like we both have some explaining to do."

Percy nodded. "We'll explain on the way home."

**Well what do you think? Was it an okay chapter? Reviews are loved. I will try to answer as many as I can. No flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update sooner I've just been busy. I realize that my last chapter wasn't my finest hour but I promise that this one will be better. Thank you all so much for all of the supportive PMs and reviews. Since the last chapter ended with Danny's POV this one will start with Percy's. Now on with the show!**

**Percy's POV:**

I could tell that Danny was nervous. I couldn't help being nervous too. The only other person that I'd had to explain about Demigods to was Rachel and she was the camp oracle!

"So, um, should I start?" I said uncertainly.

Danny looked relieved. "Sure. So why did it seem like you were controlling the water? And why were you armed with a _sword?"_

I flinched. "Um, in class did you ever, um, study the Greek myths?" I could tell that Danny was confused about my change in topics. Honestly, if I were him, I would be too.

"Uh yeah. You mean like Hercules and, um, Zeus?" He asked, clearly trying to remember.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well they're not exactly _myths._ They're real." Danny must've thought that I was crazy. Just one look at his face would confirm that. I looked to Annabeth for support.

"And you know how the gods would come down to earth and fall in love with mortals? And have kids?" Annabeth said.

Danny's eyes widened in realization. "You mean? Your…?"

"Half human, half god." Nico confirmed. "Politically known as a Demigod."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam butted in. "You mean to tell me that you are the children… of _gods?"_

"Yup." I said. "I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god."

"So that's how you were controlling the water!" Danny exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"So if you're the son of Poseidon, who are your parents?" Tucker asked indicating to Annabeth and Nico.

"I am the daughter of Athena." Annabeth said proudly. "Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, craft, ect."

"And I'm the son of Hades. God of the underworld." Nico said.

**Danny's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are the children of _gods!_

"Well we told you our secret. Now it's your turn." Annabeth said.

My heart sank. _I was afraid of that._ "Two years ago," I began. "My parents tried to build a portal to the ghost zone."

"Must be a different part of Hades…" Nico mumbled.

"Anyway," I continued. "When they had finished it, they gathered the whole family to see it come to life. When they tried to turn it on, it didn't work.

"My parents were heart broken and gave up. The next day, I brought Tucker and Sam to come see it."

"I wanted to take pictures." Sam said.

"And I wanted to see a huge piece of technology." Tucker said smugly. _What a techno geek._

"Sam wanted me to go inside and check it out. So I put on a black and white HAZMAT suit and went in. There were wires everywhere." I could tell that the demigods were on the edge of their seat. _Well, they would be if we hadn't been walking home._

"I put my hand on the wall to balance myself and accidentally hit an 'on' button that my stupid dad put on the _inside. _There was a flash and I was electrocuted one hundred times tenfold." I flinched at the memory.

"He was unconscious," Sam continued. "His body was thrown out of the portal, steaming. Only it didn't look like Danny. He had white hair, green eyes, and the colors of the jumpsuit inverted."

"We thought he was dead…" Tucker added.

"What happened?" Percy whispered.

I sighed and transformed. "I became half-ghost." I whispered back.

We were all silent for a moment before Nico said, "I knew something was off about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My father is Hades. God of the dead?" Nico said. "I can tell when someone is dead or not. But you seemed a little in between."

"Well now that we got that out of the way, any questions?" I asked.

"Do your parents know?" Annabeth asked.

"Er, no." I responded. "And I would kind of like to keep it that way so if you don't mind not saying anything, that'd be great." Annabeth made a zipping lips move. I smiled. _This year was going to be interesting._

**Sorry that it was so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. So was it better than the last chapter? Reviews are loved. I will try to respond to as many as I can. No flames please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! I am super sorry that this update is so late. My mom has gotten down to the wire about my homeschooling. Updates might be a little slower. I can't believe it! Over 1,000 readers! You guys rock! I never thought that I would be capable enough to reach that big of an audience. I love y'all! Now lets get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ. (And I realize that I forgot to do this in the last chapter)**

**Danny's POV:**

"So can we talk about ghosts?" Percy asked.

That took me by surprise. "Why?"

"Because the ghosts here look nothing like the ghosts in Hades," Nico answered for him.

"Well what do the ghosts in Hades look like?" Sam asked.

Nico thought for a moment, contemplating how to describe them. "They are intangible and have no color. They float around and… they like Happy meals." Nico said with a smirk. Percy laughed as if this were some sort of private joke.

"Well," I said, trying to get back on topic. "The ghosts here don't come from Hades. They come from the Ghost Zone."

"Actually," Annabeth said pulling a laptop from her backpack. "I think that the Ghost Zone is actually a section of Hades." She opened it up and typed something into the search box.

"I doubt that you'll be able to find anything about the Ghost Zone in Hades on an ordinary laptop," Tucker said pulling out his PDA and started to search.

"Who said that this is an ordinary laptop?" Annabeth said not looking up from the screen. "Got it!" she said triumphantly. Tucker looked up from his PDA in shock and leaned over to see Annabeth's computer screen. Annabeth clicked a button and a holographic projection of the Ghost Zone appeared above the laptop.

"'Just past Tartarus' which is impossible to get around, except for Hades himself 'lays the Ghost Zone. An endless green void home to ectoplasmic ghosts.'" Tucker, Sam, and I are still speechless at the suddenness of the holographic technology.

"Sweet mother of mutton where did you get that laptop?!" Tucker said with a stupid grin on his face that resembled my fathers. _Classic Tuck, _I thought.

Annabeth smirked. "It was a gift."

"Did I mention that he's a techno-geek?" I said sarcastically. The demigods and Sam started laughing. I laughed too.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with it!" Tuck said before he started laughing too.

"If you guys want, I could show you my parents lab. It's full of ghost stuff and we even have a portal to the Ghost Zone." I suggested.

"Deal." Percy said. "If we are going to be living here for the net year, we might as well know what we are up against."

"Agreed," Annabeth said.

"I'd love to know more about Hades." Nico agreed.

"Great," Sam said. "I'm sure the Fenton's would love to show you around. They love to blather on about ghosts."

I chuckled. "Tell me about it."

**Time lapse! At the Fenton's…**

**Percy's POV:**

I still couldn't believe that we were going to see the portal. I could tell that Annabeth and Nico were also excited. We walked up the steps and into the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Danny yelled. In an instant, the blue and orange jumpsuited couple were in the entryway.

"Hi Danny!" Maddie said. "Who are your new friends?"

"These are Tucker and Sam's exchange students, Nico and Annabeth." Danny said gesturing to my friends.

"Hiah Nico!" Jack boomed leaning over into Nico's personal space, making him step back. "Do ya like ghosts?"

"Um…" Nico said. That seemed to be enough for Mr. Fenton for he stepped back next to Maddie.

"Annabeth, what a lovely name." Maddie said politely.

"Er…thanks." Annabeth said.

"Uh, mom? Dad? I was hoping that we could show them the lab," Danny said.

"Why sure Danny boy! Why didn't ya just ask?" Jack exclaimed before running off in an unknown direction.

Maddie sighed. "Follow me kids." she turned around and followed her husband at a much slower pace. We all followed Mrs. Fenton to a door in the wall. Inside, was what seemed to be a mad scientist lab.

I gasped. "This place is _huge!"_ Nico and Annabeth's mouths were agape in awe. The walls were metal with dark green paint on it ad the floors were a lighter green tile. There were metal tables lining the walls that had weapons of many kinds and bubbly concoctions. But the main focus of the room was a large hexagonal door that was impossible to miss. It had caution tape-like paint on it.

"That," Jack said proudly, "Is the Fenton portal. It releases ghosts into our dimension wither I want it to or not." Jack then started to hold up inventions that all seemed to have the word 'Fenton' in front of it. Annabeth, Nico, and I all listened intently to each of the inventions, for they could all come in handy some day. Even the Fenton anti-creep stick. After all the inventions had been listed, Jack asked, "So what do you think?" Before any of us could respond, the phone rang upstairs.

"I got it!" Jack and Maddie yelled in unison and dashed upstairs.

"This place is so cool!" Annabeth said.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah I guess. You get used to after a while."

"Get used to what? The lab or your parents antics?" I joked.

Danny laughed. "Yes."

"Kids, can you entertain yourselves while we pick up Jazz?" Maddie called from upstairs. "Her car broke down by the library."

"Sure mom!" Danny yelled back. The door closed, indicating that they had left.

"So we've got the house to ourselves." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny smiled deviously. "Want to hit my Dads secret stash of fudge?"

I laughed. "You're on!"

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope it makes up for the last two super short bad ones. Reviews are loved. I will try to answer as many as I can. No flames please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated! You have no idea how sorry I am! Two plot bunnies for other stories have attacked me and I was a little busy. Huh. I've used the 'busy' excuse before, haven't I? Truth is I've got time, but I'm just lazy. Plz don't kill me…Oh well. I just thought I'd fit in an update because it as been A MONTH AND A HALF! Crazy right? I also wanted to update now because I will have, like, zero time this weekend because of a dance competition. Once again, sorry! Oh and P.S: There has been a time laps between the last chapter, and this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or PJ.**

**Danny's POV:**

_Beep, beep, beep._ I moaned and hit the obnoxious alarm clock on my bedside table. I groggily swung my legs over the side of the bed and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. _At least no ghost attacks this time,_ I thought bitterly. I took a glance at my clock. _8:45._ I was suddenly jolted awake at the thought of being late on my first day of school no less. I quickly threw on my usual white shirt and blue jeans, not even touching my hair. It would be wreck anyways.

Rushing downstairs, I saw (thankfully) that no one had left yet.

"'Morning Danny my boy!" Dad boomed from the breakfast table.

"'Morning." I said and sat down next to Percy and Jazz. Mom set down a bowl of cereal in front of me. And then she started to fuss over me. _As usual._

"Oh, sweetheart, you can't start off the school year looking like _That!_" she chided. She licked the tips of her fingers and tried to fix my annoying cowlicks.

"Mo-om!" I protested. Percy chuckled and Jazz hid her head behind her phycology book, clearly embarrassed.

"I don't know you people." She uttered and stood. "Percy, Danny, do you need a ride?"

"Yes," I said instantly and tried to escape my mothers furious-fixing.

Percy shrugged. "I could use a ride," We all left the table and headed for the door.

"But Danny!" Mom protested. "What about breakfast? You hardly touched your cereal."

"I'll be fine, Mom." I called back. Only then did I take into account what Percy was wearing. He was wearing a sea green shirt that complimented his eyes, and blue jeans like mine. We filed out of the door and into Jazz's blue car.

"So, Percy, are you excited for your first day at Casper?" Jazz asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," he answered. "As long as I don't blow it up first…" he muttered inaudibly. It's times like this when you _love_ having enhanced hearing. If I didn't already know that he was a demigod that would've made me think that he was a criminal or something. _Or maybe a ghost…_ I thought.

By the time we pulled up outside of school, the ten-minute bell was going off. Jazz hastily parked her car and we all climbed out and ran for the door.

**Percy's POV:**

"So Danny," I said once we were inside. "Where do we get our class schedules?"

"We have to pick them up at the office. C'mon, I'll show you." Jazz responded for him. She led Danny and I down the hall a bit, before we came across a door. There was a plaque on the outside and I concentrated to read it. _Administrative Office._ As soon as I had deciphered the sign, I noticed Danny was looking at me funny. I realized that I had been screwing my face up to try to read the plaque.

I chuckled. "I have dyslexia,"

"Oh," the siblings said as it dawned on them. Jazz took me by the hand and led me into the full office. Inside, stood Annabeth, Sam, Tucker, and Nico. Annabeth was wearing a red tee shirt and navy blue jeans while Nico was wearing a black shirt (go figure) and his signature aviator's jacket paired up with dark, distressed jeans. They were a surrounding a desk where a petite, Asian lady (about forty) sat.

"Hello Mrs. Chang," Danny said. "We're here for our schedules."

"Oh, of course you are," The lady called Mrs. Chang said. She turned he attention on me. "Ah you must be the other exchange student, yes?"

I nodded and stretched out my hand. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

She grasped my hand and shook it excitedly. "Nice to meet you Percy, Percy Jackson." She said. "Allow me to introduce you to Anna-"

"-We already know each other," My girlfriend interjected. Mrs. Chang looked at her, startled that she had been interrupted. "Can we please get our schedules and locker assignments now?"

Mrs. Chang nodded. "Oh of course, of course." She said and handed us our locker assignments and schedules.

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you," We all turned and started to leave without an answer.

"Your welcome!" She called from behind us, but we had already left.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late!" Jazz said rather rushed and took off down the hallway.

I laced my fingers around Annabeth's free hand. "So, Wise Girl, what do you have first?"

She screwed her face up and tried to read through her dyslexia. "English with Mr. Lancer. You?"

I glanced at my schedule and unscrambled the letters. I smiled. "Same. What's your locker number?"

She looked at the slip of paper that contained her locker number and combination. "Well, Seaweed Brain, my locker is number is number 473. Yours?"

I glanced down at my paper and broke into an instant smile. "472!" I exclaimed excitedly. She and I beamed. _This year might actually be okay._

"Ugh, can you two just give it a rest already?" Nico groaned.

I chuckled. "What's wrong cuz? Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?"

He cracked a smile at my lame joke. "Ha, ha, ha." He said in mock laughter. He glanced at his sheet. "Hey, I've got 475."

"I guess that they're putting all the 'exchange students' together," Sam said putting emphasis on _exchange students._ All of the sudden, a high pitched bell rang, signaling time for class.

"Well I guess that's our cue," Danny said. "I've got English first too, so you can just follow me." Annabeth and I nodded in agreement.

Tucker leaned over Nico's shoulder and looked at his schedule. "Hey! We both have gym with Ms. Tetslaf together!" He said.

"Bad luck Tuck strikes again," Sam uttered.

Tucker frowned and gave Sam his best death glare. "Will. You. Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Tucker exclaimed. Annabeth, Danny, Sam, and even Nico laughed at that.

"Well, I've got English too, so we'll catch ya later." Sam stated. Danny then made a '_follow me' _gesture and started to head down the hallway with Sam, Annabeth, and I following suit.

**(Line BreakXxxxXLine Break)**

**Danny's POV:**

I tried not to show it too much, but I was secretly glad that Sam was in English with me. Not because I liked her or anything….no. But when it came to my secret, Mr. Lancer was a tough nut to crack and I was glad she was there to cover for me, in case I had ghostly trouble. I also had Annabeth and Percy to help out. Speaking of…

I led my exchange student friends down the hallway and in the direction of Lancer's room. I realized that, since none of us had any time to visit our new lockers, we all were carrying our backpacks to class. _Well it can't be _that_ bad._

"This is his room, on the right." Sam said to our new friends. We walked in to see Lancer waiting patiently for any stragglers who were coming in late to class. I realized with a jolt that for once I was _on time._ Mr. Lancer seemed shocked too.

"Why-why Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson." He stuttered. "How nice to see you both _on time."_

I nodded. "Mr. Lancer, these are two of our new exchange students, Percy Jackson-" I guestured towards Percy, who waved. "And Annabeth Chase." I copied the same motion I did with Percy to Annabeth.

Mr. Lancer brightened and extended his hand out warmly. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase."

"The pleasure's all mine, sir." Annabeth said politely, taking his outstretched hand and shook it firmly, looking him in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Percy said simply, shaking his hand once Annabeth had let go. Suddenly the _'class in process'_ rang throughout the school.

"Alright take your seats." Mr. Lancer said to the class and gave us a look. We got the message and headed to some empty seats in the back of the room. Annabeth and Percy, of course, sat together (being a couple and all) just behind Sam and I.

"Hello students," Lancer said, smiling. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer. I see lots of faces, new and old(he looked at Annabeth and Percy with that), and I just want to say have a great year." I groaned inwardly. _And it begins._

**Percy's POV:**

I was glad that none of the teachers we had met so far (being two) did _not _seem like monsters or have any signs of monster-like behavior. For now, it seemed that this year might be semi-normal. Wow. New territory for all of us.

"We will be starting out the year with a poetry unit (gag). Do any of you know any famous poets?" Of course, Annabeth's hand was first in the air. Mr. Lancer seemed to be a little surprised at her level of enthusiasm. "Yes Ms. Chase?"

"Homer," Annabeth responded and I stifled a laugh. Leave it to Annabeth to be that first one to say something Greek-related.

Mr. Lancer beamed at his new pupil. "Very good Ms. Chase. An excellent example.

"Homer," Mr. Lancer continued, "Is a very famous Greek poet, proud author of-?" He questioned, trying to get some more action out of his already bored, students. Once again, Annabeth's hand was the first (and only) hand in the air. "Yes Ms. Chase?"

"Homer is best known for writing the two epic poems, The Iliad, and The Odyssey." She responded confidently. Once again, she was correct.

If it were possible for Lancer's smile to get wider, it did. "Correct Ms. Chase." The rest of the class period was spent with Mr. Lancer droning on, and on, about things that only a child of Athena could understand and not tune him out. I myself, in the end, ended up tuning out his boring lecture about various poets like Shakespeare, Emily Dickinson, and Edgar Allen Poe. The only person who seemed to actually be paying attention, and or taking a few occasional notes, was -yes you guessed it- my girlfriend. Much to my delight, and to the rest of the classes, the bell rang signaling that the class was over.

"Alright, class dismissed. Your homework for tonight (the class groaned) is to hand in your favorite poem and a short essay on why it's your favorite. The minimum is one paragraph." As soon as he was done talking, the whole class filed out of the room at the pace of a child of Nike.

Danny turned to face Wise Girl and me. "Ready to go? We'll show you to your lockers if you'd like."

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks Dan."

Suddenly Danny's whole demeanor seemed to darken and Sam stiffened. "_Don't call me Dan."_ He uttered, stressing every word. His promise to show us our lockers seemed to vanish and he turned on his heel and left behind a very puzzled Annabeth, Lancer (having naturally overheard our conversation), and I.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"Sorry about that," Sam said. "He just REALLY hates being called Dan." She said a little too loudly along with a nervous glance at Mr. Lancer. She then leaned into us and whispered a faint "I'll tell you later."

"C'mon," She said in a suddenly normal tone. "I'll help you find your lockers." She turned and walked out of the classroom. Annabeth and I hastily grabbed our things and followed her, not wanting to get lost.

I wondered why Danny had reacted so badly to being called Dan. I mean, I knew I _hated _to be called Peter Johnson every year by Mr. D, but this wasn't your usual '_stop calling me that it's getting annoying'_. What Danny had shown was almost anger and…fear? Why would he be afraid? Something was up and I wanted to know exactly what.

**I'm gonna stop there for now. Was it an okay chapter? Do any of you still wanna kill me? I hope not. Anywho, you know the drill, reviews are loved, blah blah blah, I'll try to respond, blah blah blah, no flames. See ya next time!**

**Addict out.**


End file.
